Miek
: "This is my very good friend Miek. He is an insect and has knives for hands." : ― Korg Miek is a Sakaaran insectoid warrior who had been forced to fight in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions with his own robotic exoskeleton. Having been freed from the Grandmaster's prison, Miek proceeded to fight alongside Thor and Korg and joined the Asgardian people on their journey to Earth after the Destruction of Asgard. After the Decimation, Miek was one of the survivors, making his home in New Asgard with Korg and the rest of the surviving Asgardians, keeping Thor company as he descended into a drunken hermit over his grief. During the Battle of Earth, Miek joined the battle, before heading back to New Asgard under Valkyrie's new rule. Biography Rebellion Contest of Champions Miek was outfitted with a robotic exoskeleton and was placed in the Contest of Champions where he met Korg, who he became friends with. When Thor was thrown into the Contest of Champions, Miek greeted him with Korg, showing off his exoskeleton's blades proudly. When Loki visited Thor in the gladiator's quarters, Miek joined Korg in trying to get rid of Loki, believing he was a ghost. Miek witnessed Thor's duel with the Hulk, joining in with the chant supporting Thor. Escape from Sakaar While Miek was casually waiting for the next fights with Korg, Valkyrie stormed the gladiators' quarters and provided Korg with a weapon, initiating the Sakaaran Rebellion. Miek fought alongside his fellow gladiators against the Sakaaran Guards and they ultimately reached the Grandmaster's garage. After accepting Loki as their leader, Miek and the other rebels seized the Statesman and flew it to Asgard. Battle of the Rainbow Bridge The Statesman ultimately arrived near Asgard's Rainbow Bridge. Miek got off the spaceship with his fellow rebels and began attacking Hela's Berserkers so that the Asgardians could escape the Goddess of Death's tyrannical rule. Miek successfully defeated several Berserkers, but was accidentally stomped by Korg, which knocked him unconscious. Believing him to be dead, Korg felt sorry for the loss of his friend and took his body on the Statesman while it escaped the planet. Joining the Asgardians Following the battle, Korg kept carrying Miek's body with him as they had made their escape. When Thor decided to lead Asgardians to a new home, he asked Miek where he was from. Although Korg told Thor that Miek was dead, the Sakaaran regained consciousness. Miek stayed on the Statesman which was directed to Earth. Infinity War Arrival of the Black Order On the journey to Earth, the Asgardians were ambushed by the Titan warlord Thanos and the Black Order. During the ambush, half of the Asgardians on the ship were slaughtered, along with Heimdall and Loki. Miek was one of the many survivors from Thanos' attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety escape pods alongside Korg and Valkyrie, before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces inside the Statesman. Decimation Shortly after the attack, Thanos managed to complete the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, causing half life in the universe to disintegrate into nothingness. Miek was among those who survived Thanos' snap. Settling in New Asgard Miek settled in New Asgard alongside Korg and Thor. He developed a taste for pizza and seemed content with their sloth-like existence, watching Korg play video games and Thor drink to insensibility. Battle of Earth When the call came to reinforce the Avengers during the Battle of Earth, Miek and Korg both answered the call. Miek fought in the battle with a new combat exoskeleton, complete with blades, and fought alongside Korg. Fortunately, both he and Korg were successful in surviving the battle and later returned to New Asgard. Powers and Abilities Powers * Sakaaran Physiology/Exoskeleton: Miek is an insectoid Sakaaran, who has greater durability than a human. However, his body consists of a head and several stubby legs, provided with an exoskeleton. This gives greater strength and agility in combat. ** Enhanced Strength: Miek has a enhanced strength, which allowed him to defeat multiple Berserkers, Outriders and Chitauri in battle. ** Enhanced Durability: Miek, even without his exoskeleton, is incredibly resilient to physical injury, as he was able to withstand unintentionally being stomped on by the superhumanly strong Korg. ** Enhanced Agility: With the aid of his exoskeleton, Miek has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a normal human being. He was able to quickly overcome the agile Berserkers, as well as several Outriders and Chitauri. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Miek is a proficient combatant, for he survives many gladiatorial matches in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions and was able to defeat many Berserkers thanks to his blades. During the Battle of Earth, Miek once again demonstrated his combat abilities by defeating many Outriders and Chitauri. Equipment * Exoskeleton: Miek's body consists of a head and several stubby legs, provided with an exoskeleton and armed with blades which enables him to move and attack extremely quickly. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Sakaraans Category:Heroes Category:Contest of Champions Challengers Category:Sakaaran Rebellion Members